Dark Shadow
by Semper idem
Summary: How will Amy react when she reveals Sonic's secret? Why is Shadow trying to kill her? Who is M? Read and find out! Short chapters.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: I suggest you to read at least chapter one before judging this fic._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Sonic characters, SEGA does._**

_**As usual, there are grammar and/or spelling mistakes in this fic.**_

The night was dark as Amy made her way home from Sonic's house. It was cold outside, and she shivered. The tears ran down her face as she recalled a painful, very recent memory.

_[Flashback]_

_"Sonic!"Amy said and hugged him.  
"Urgh…Amy…"  
"Do you want to eat dinner with me, Sonic? I know where they've got extra hot chili dogs!"  
"Sorry Amy, I'm kind of busy right now… "  
"Are you hiding something, Sonikku? I won't tell anybody if you share your secret with me!" Amy sounded excited.  
"Why is taking so long time?" a squeaky voice said. Sally. Amy couldn't believe her eyes. Sally was only wearing a nightgown that was almost transparent . "Why is she here, honey?" Sally asked Sonic and glared at Amy, who was still stunned.  
"Look, Ames" Sonic felt pretty uncomfortable by now. " Why can't you ask someone else?"  
"I love **you** Sonic!" Amy said with an angry voice." And I know that you love me to!"  
"We're friends…?"Amy tried to not cry, she didn't want to look weak in front of Sonic and her rival. Sally smirked._

_Amy ran home, and didn't look back._

_[End Flashback]_

Amy didn't sleep that night. She watched TV but nothing interested her except her own sorrow.  
Next Morning, Sonic left a message on the phone; "Ames, We need to talk! Meet me in South Emerald Park 1.00 Pm. See ya!" Amy quickly put on her regular red dress and boots. She longed for a explanation from her Sonikku.

South Emerald Park was a beautiful park. It was early autumn and the grass was still green, the trees' leafs was colorful. Amy sat on a bench near the lake. Just then, a blue blur appeared on the opposite side of the it. Sonic! He ran with his supersonic speed and stopped in front of the bench Amy was sitting on. "Hi, Ames!" He greeted her. " As I said, we have to talk"  
"Oh really?" Amy said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy and Sonic walked to a less crowded part of the park. Sonic just wanted to explain that he loved Sally, not Amy. Amy waited for Sonic saying that he loved her, not Sally. Neither of them spoke. Finally Sonic opened his mouth and said: " Please don't hate me, Amy. I really like you as a friend, but that's it. I'm sorry."  
"You like that bitch Sally more than me? Are you blind?" Amy said angrily while glaring at Sonic.  
"There's no need to be mean, Amy! Sally is a nice gal!"  
"No she's not!"  
"Yes she is! You're just jealous."  
" Of course I am! Everyday, all these years I've been buying chili dogs for you, and chasing you. I was loyal and followed you and helping you out of trouble, no matter which hour or weather it was. I thought that one day, you may realize that I'm the one for you! I really like you too, Sonic. I really love you."  
"You are not the one for me, Amy. And I'm not the one for you. One day, you may find your true love."

Abruptly they saw a flashlight and Sonic's dark counterpart appeared. Amy quickly swiped away her tears. She didn't want Shadow to see her crying. But she soon realized that she had worse problems to worry about.  
She thought that Shadow looked different. His fur was still jet black with crimson red streaks, his eyes was still blood red. But he kind of radiated something strange, and Sonic sensed it too. " "What's up, Shadow?" He said. Shadow only looked at Amy, and she was scared by his eyes.  
Sonic saw it and took a step in front of Amy.  
"You're getting in my way, Sonic!" Shadow growled with his dark voice. "This is between me and Rose.  
"What do you want?" Amy asked, feeling uneasy.  
"Yeah, what's happening?" Sonic said demanding. Shadow ignored him and began to form a yellow Chaos Spear in his right hand. He watched it twirl and sparkle while he said:  
"I will now kill you, Amy. I'm sorry."  
"Not if I have any say about!" Sonic grinned. He was convinced that he could win a fight against Shadow.  
"I warned you, faker." Shadow said calmly before he launched the Chaos Spear at Sonic, who barely managed to duck it. The fight was now unavoidable.

Sonic tried to kick Shadow, but missed. He tried to punch him in the face, but Shadow easily dodged it. Sonic was surprised by Shadow's swiftness, and while he hesitated, Shadow hit him with a Chaos Spear. He aimed another Chaos Spear at him, but was hit by a Sonic Wind. They fought for awhile, while Amy anxiously watched. She saw how Shadow gripped Sonic's neck and threw him in a tree, and tears blurred her eyes. "Sonic!" She cried and ran to his side. He was unconscious but Amy could feel that his heart was still beating. He was safe for the moment. Amy knew that Shadow wouldn't kill him. He was here to kill _her_.  
Suddenly she realized how dark the sky was. There usually was many people in South Emerald Park even after sunset, but the park was empty.  
Shadow slowly walked closer to her. His scary eyes were emotionless and showed no mercy. Amy watched him defiantly. Another Chaos Spear appeared in his hand, it was bigger this time. "Can you at least tell me why you are doing this?" Amy whispered.  
"It's better if you die without knowing anything." Shadow said.  
" I've always considered you a friend, Shadow." Amy mumbled. Shadow got even closer.  
" You are my friend, Amy. That's why I will make this quick." Amy closed her eyes and waited for her life to end.

But it didn't. She opened her eyes and saw that Shadow was looking at something. She didn't see exactly what. There wasn't anything there to look at. The pink hedgehog felt confused. Things got stranger when Shadow slightly bowed his head and whispered: "I'm Sorry." Then he shot a glance at Amy and Chaos Controlled away.

Amy glanced at Sonic. He was still knocked out. She called Tails, told him what happened, and left.

* * *

_Shadow's POV:_

I couldn't believe my eyes!

_[Flashback]_

_"You're my friend , Amy. That's why I'll make this quick." Amy closed her eyes and waited for her life to end._

_But it didn't. Standing there, just as beautiful as I remembered her, stood Maria. Her eyes were closed. She talked to me._

_"Shadow." She said softly. " You don't want to do this. Search inside yourself, Shadow. Is the power you desire really worth more than her life? Remember your promise." Then she left._

_Still stunned, I slightly bowed my head and whispered: "I'm sorry." I shot a glance at Amy and Chaos Controlled away._

_[End Flashback]_

Now I'm lying on a cliff near Emerald Beach, trying to solve my problems, and watching the stars. Thinking about Maria.

* * *

_A month later..._

Sonic and Sally was now officially a couple. Tails, Knuckles and Amy felt like Sally has taken Sonic away from them. Nothing was like before. Even when Eggman attacked they had to fight him off without Sonics help. He was...busy.

Every day after work Amy hurried home and locked her doors and windows. She still dreamt nightmares about Shadow chasing her. The only ones that knew that Shadow was after her was Cream and Sonic. Cream was very worried, but Sonic obviously couldn't care less.

In the deepest part of the forest, a certain black hedgehog was running. He was really annoyed and quite mad by the fact that one of the things he desired the most was almost within his reach, but still so far away. If he killed Amy Rose, the power would be his. It was such an easy thing to do, but still he knew that if he did it he would regret it until the day he died. She reminded him too much of Maria. But he really wanted the power _M_ would give him... Hard decision.

Amy had made a decision. She couldn't just hide in her home everyday, waiting for Shadow to find her. When Cream and Rouge asked her if she wanted to join them and go shopping, she answered yes.  
They went to The Mall. Amy bought a grey and black dress, and a purple skirt. She hoped that seeing her in her new dress would make Sonic understand what he had lost. Rouge fell in love with a beautiful neckless with red gems, and Cream bought candy and a toy for Cheese.  
The trio ate dinner together and had a lot of fun. Rouge told them a secret:

"Girls, I and Knuckles are dating!"  
"WHAT?! I knew it!" Amy screamed.  
"Shhh, Amy!" Cream said.

When Amy went to bed that night she felt happy and satisfied with her day, and for once she didn't have any nightmares. Little did she know, that she was being watched. Shadow knew exactly what he would do now.

**_Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Stay tuned! And don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!XD_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Amy's POV_

When I woke up in the morning I felt refreshed. No more nightmares! I put on my new dress and made yummy pancakes for breakfast. Unfortunately, my constructive attitude to the day was destroyed when I saw the pouring rain outside. 'Great' I thought. 'It's my days off, and it's raining.'  
Since I didn't have anything else to do, I cleaned my messy apartment. Then I watched some TV. Apparently, the weather would be bad the whole week. About an hour later, I walked over to Cream and Vanilla's house. I figured that Cream would be back from school by now.  
We gossiped and baked some cookies. In the evening, Vanilla and Cream insisted that I should sleep over there.

_End Amy's POV_

Shadow Chaos Controlled inside Amy's apartment, but it was empty. He looked everywhere, and Amy's recently cleaned home was now a mess again. Now he regretted that he didn't catch her last night, but she had looked so peaceful in her sleep. "Where can she be?" He asked himself. "Of course! She is chasing Sonic!"

_Sonic's POV_

'Sally is really annoying.' I thought while running on the beach. 'Even worse than Amy!' I remembered when I saw Amy in her new dress, she had looked gorgeous! 'Now I kinda miss her chasing me.' I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the black blur coming straight towards me. I barely managed to avoid a frontal collision with it. The blur appeared to be Shadow The Hedgehog.  
"What do you want this time?" I said.  
"Where is Amy?"  
"She is not here, but if you touch her I'll kill you!" Shadow smirked.  
"Just like last time, right?"  
"I'll show you."I growled.

_End Sonic's POV_

The two hedgehogs stood in fighting stance. The black one had a smirk on his face, while the blue one looked pissed off.  
Shadow Spindash attacked Sonic, who countered with an Axe kick. The black hedgehogs back slammed in the nearest cliff, but he used the force to throw himself against Sonic, fist first. Sonic received the attack in his torso, and coughed up some blood.  
"Are you and Eggman up to something? Sonic asked and glared at Shadow.  
"I don't need the doctors help anymore."

Sonic tried to unbalance Shadow with a Whirlwind, but since Shadow was just as fast as Sonic, or faster, he easily avoided it. As they fought, Sonic realized that Shadow would be hard to beat. Shadow nearly killed him last time. Sonic punched Shadow in the face and ran away. "Coward!" Shadow spat.

_Sonic's POV_

'I will beat him next time.' I promised myself when I reached my house. I called Amy's phone to warn her, but nobody answered. As her hero, friend, and ex-crush, I knew that I should check if she was OK. But I didn't.

_End Sonic's POV_

Next morning when Amy went home, she gasped when she saw the mess. Her first thought was to call Sonic, but then she remembered. "He is probably busy with that bitch Sally." She muttered.  
After tidying up the mess she called Rouge. "Rouge!"  
"Hello? Amy!"  
"Rouge, someone has been messing up my apartment while I wasn't here!"  
"What? Who?"  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"  
"...Sorry. Did he or she take something?"  
"No. Have you seen Shadow lately?"  
"Nope. You think it's he? Why should he do that?"  
"Nevermind. Bye."  
" Bye, Ames. Call me if anything else strange happens."

After talking to Rouge, Amy felt like she needed a break, so she decided to take a walk in the forest.

* * *

The green and beautiful forest always made Amy happy. She listened to the birds singing and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Calm down, Amy." She mumbled to herself. " Maybe it was Sonic looking for me... Wanting to tell me he is sorry... Or maybe not."  
Just as she managed to calm down a bit, the clouds went grey and it started to rain. " Great." Amy muttered.

_Amy's POV_

I took shelter under a big tree and reflected over my miserable day. I checked the date for this day and named it 'The Ultimate Trouble Day'.  
I fell asleep under the tree, and dreamed about Shadow again. But this time, it wasn't a nightmare. I think.

_[Dream]_

_I was talking with Rouge in the phone, when someone knocked the door. I was shocked and scared when I saw Shadow standing at my doorway. For once, he didn't smirk or look emotionless, he actually smiled. I liked the sight of Shadow smiling, it kinda calmed me. Shadow talked to me:  
"Rose, don't be afraid of me."  
"How can I not, you tried to murder me." I answered.  
"It is the best for all of us._

_[End dream]_

I woke up when the rain started to die down, the sky was dark, and I began to walk home. To ruin my day even more, Shadow returned.

_End Amy's POV_

Shadow had been searching for Amy _everywhere _when he smelled her trace to the forest. The midnight colored hedgehog followed her scent, and soon he saw her pink figure, walking alone in the darkness. "Perfect." He whispered.  
Amy gasped in fear when Shadow appeared in front of her. But then she got angry.'Who is he to ruin my life?' She thought.

Amy took out her Piko-Piko hammer from nowhere and charged at him. Shadow caught her hammer just as it was about to hit his head, and she winced. "What is wrong with you?" Amy screamed.  
"Nothing."  
"Sonic will kill you." Amy bluffed.  
" You think so?" Shadow bluffed to  
"Yes."  
"I don't have time for this. Shadow growled. Then he threw a blue orb at Amy that made her unconscious. He watched her beautiful face, and noticed that it was still twisted by fear, her body was still shaking. "She is right, what is wrong with me?"

Shadow picked up Amy's unconscious shape and Chaos Controlled away.

* * *

When Amy woke up for the third time that day, she found herself in a dark cave. She remembered what happened earlier, and started sobbing when she couldn't find her Piko-Piko hammer. The pink hedgehog noticed Shadow leaning on the wall watching her, and she shivered.  
"Where am I?" She dared to ask.  
"You don't want to know."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"DAMN IT, SHADOW! WHERE AM I ?" SHadow slowly walked towards Amy. He lifted her chin with one finger and whispered with a deadly voice:  
"You should be grateful I spared your life. Never use that tone when you are talking to me." Amy didn't answer, she just glared at him.

_Shadow's POV_

'I don't know what to do with her' I thought while watching her sob. I didn't know whether kill her or trick _M _to think she's dead. And that was only one part of my big problem. Maria's last moments haunted my dreams, her lovely blue eyes begging me to take care of the world. If Amy was a part of the world, then how can I kill her? She is so innocent. When Amy fell asleep, I was still awake and watching her.

_End Shadow's POV_

In a big mansion, Sonic and his girlfriend was talking.  
"...Sally, you don't have to control everything I do!"  
"Then how can I know you're not cheating on me with that pink brat?"  
"Amy hates me because of you. And she is only a friend."  
" I'm far better than her." Sally said while admiring her own reflection in a huge mirror.  
"Says you." Sonic spat and ran off to visit a friend he hasn't seen in weeks, Tails.

_Tails' POV_

Everyday, I start my day with pancakes. Then I call Cream and tell her I love her. Then I tinker on a robot. Then I eat salad for lunch. Then I tinker some more. After that, I go to bed.  
Today, my day went as usual, but just as I was about to sleep, someone knocked my door. I was surprised when I saw Sonic, he hadn't visited me for months.  
"Hi lil' bro!" He greeted me.  
"Ehh, Sonic, it is nearly 11.00 PM."  
"Er, thats what I wanted to talk about. I _think_ I just broke up with Sally, and don't have any place to stay. Can I sleep here tonight?"  
"Sure!" Tails was glad his best friend was back to normal again.

_End Tails' POV_

_**I hope that was not a cliffhanger, I tried to avoid them. R&R!!!!XD**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!XD**_

"AMY? WHERE ARE YOU? WE ARE DAMN WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!ANSWER THE PHONE!" Rouge howled in the phone. Amy has been gone for many days now, without answering anyone on the phone. Cream seemed to be the only one that got a clue about were she was, but very time she asked Cream, Cream only said: "Maybe Shadow knows." 'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Rouge hadn't seen Shadow for years.  
When the white bat went to Amy's apartment, the door was locked. She waited outside the apartment for nearly twenty-four hours, until one of Amy's neighbors told her nobody had used that door for a week. Rouge was very worried.

"Please call me when you've heard this message, Amy. Where are you? I'm getting worried." Cream begged her friend to call her. She was worried that Shadow or someone else maybe has done something to her, but didn't tell anybody else about her suspicions. After leaving the message she closed her eyes and prayed to god that Amy was OK.

_Amy's POV_

When I woke up I felt cold, my new dress wasn't made for sleeping-in-cave experiences. The once beautiful dress was also dirty.

I didn't know for how long I have been held prisoner, it felt like I have been in the dark and cold cave for a million years, when Shadow finally made up his mind. His ruby eyes had watched me all the time, every day and every second. I was scared of them, it seemed like they were never shut.  
Suddenly, my kidnapper walked over and sat down beside me. I felt a shiver go down my spine when sitting beside him, I wondered what he was planning to do, but didn't dare to ask. A split second It seemed like he was nervous, like he was self-conscious, but he quickly hide his emotions before I could read them properly. Noticing them made me a bit less frightened. It was reassuring to know that he even _had _emotions, and that he maybe wasn't as heartless as everybody thought he was.  
Then he talked to me: "Amy, do you still want to know what this is all about?"  
"Y-yes. Of course." I said nervously.  
"Sonic has a dark form, right? So do I. Neither of us can control ourselves in that form yet, but there is a way."  
"How?" Now I was curious.  
"I don't know. The only thing I know is that if I bring your dead body to a special person, he will give me the power that keeps me conscious when I am Dark Shadow." He shut his eyes.  
"**WTH?**"  
"_What did I say about being rude?_" Shadow growled.  
"_Sorry, _then. So what are you gonna do now?"

_End Amy's POV_

Shadow sighed.

_Shadow's POV_

I was pretty sure that I have made the right decision. "Amy, I... I won't kill you. I guess... I just have to find another way to control myself."

" Amy?"  
"S-Shadow..."  
"What?" I was surprised of how soft my voice was.

_**Silence......**_**  
**  
"THEN WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE? AND YOU ALMOST KILLED SONIC!"

"Gosh, Amy! Well, I thought the world would be a better place if the monster within me could be controlled...... I was wrong." I can't believe_** I**_ actually **_admitted_** that _**I**_ was **_wrong_**! She was amazed too.  
"... Then... Will you... apologize...?"  
"...... I'm really sorry, Amy." That was an unforgettable day in my life.

_End Shadow' POV_

_At Tails' Workshop_

"SONIC!"  
"...What?"  
"DID YOU JUST EAT _ALL_ THE CHILI DOGS? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT? YOU'RE EATING ME OUT OF MY HOUSE AND HOME!"  
"Sorry..."  
" For how long are you staying here?"  
" I'll move soon, I promise. Do you have any dessert?"

**_Don't forget to R&R!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'll mention how Dark Shadow looks like in the later chapters.**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Amy:19**_

_**Shadow: Ageless**_

_**Sonic:23**_

_**Tails:16**_

_**Cream: 15**_

* * *

Sunshine. A public place. Nobody would expect him hiding out here.

_Someone's POV_

Humph... Shadow failed me. I'll make him pay.

_End POV_

_

* * *

_

Sonic sat alone in Tails' workshop. He was trying on Tails' shoes, when he _accidentally_ destroyed a strange scary red and blue robot that Tails' been working very hard on.'Oops.'

When Tails came home from his date with Cream, he had a bright red lipstick-mark on his left cheek, and blushed like hell. Sonic couldn't stop laughing at the poor foxboy.  
Later, after being teased, Tails announced: "Sonic, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here tonight. Cream's coming."

"What? I'm _not_ going back to Sally!" The mere thought of it made Sonic shudder.  
"You don't have to." Tails assured him. " Cream told me Amy has called, she is back. Perhaps you can stay with her."  
"Amy is back?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I AM TELLING YOU!  
"Okay. But she hates me." Tails sighed.  
"Ask her nicely."  
"...All right. I'm leavin'. See ya later!  
"Wait, Sonic!" Tails called. But Sonic was already gone, leaving a blue trace after him. "He is too fast for his own good." Tails muttered. ' Cause Sonic had no idea where Amy lived.

After wandering about Station Square for a while, the blue speed demon caught sight of a black hedgehog that looked just like his dark rival, Shadow. "Shadow!" Sonic shouted. The hedgehog turned around, and faced him. Sonic noticed that "Shadow"'s usually crimson colored quills were grey and slightly purple.  
"I'm not Shadow." He said, his voice was scornful. Sonic thought he had seen him before, but he couldn't put his finger on where. The voice was also familiar.  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES, I'M PRETTY SURE I KNOW WHO I AM! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FASTEST THING ALIVE. I THOUGHT YOUR BRAIN WOULD BE FAST TOO."  
'Wow. The second time today.' Sonic thought. "Then who are you?" He asked.  
"Just call me... _M_." His voice was smoother now. "Come with me, I have something to show you."  
"If you make it quick." Sonic said, and followed this mysterious _M. _He was curious, and couldn't find Amy's apartment anyway.

* * *

_Amy's POV_

Shadow was rather nice and polite during my journey home. I don't know why he didn't just Chaos Control us, he ran. And I think I actually enjoyed being in his arms while he was running. We talked, and the bigger part of my fear for him was gone when he had opened up a bit.  
He left me in my apartment. I had no clue about how he knew where I lived when even Sonic didn't, maybe he had asked Rouge.  
After I'd changed clothes and had a nice coup of hot chocolate, I called my friends to tell them not to worry anymore. Cream was relieved, she said she would tell Tails. Rouge was mad at me for not telling her anything, and she scolded me for half an hour.

Next morning, I observed a small note on my night table:

_Be cautious. He will find another person to carry out his mad orders.  
/Shadow_

I shivered when I read it.

_End POV_

The first thing Tails noticed when he woke up in the morning, was that his breakfast was all eaten up. "Sonic." He growled. He turned around and saw that his brand new shoes were worn out. "_Sonic_." Then, if his eyes didn't deceived him, _someone_ had destroyed his most advanced robot so far. "_SONIC!_"

_**Don't forget to R&R!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Chapter 5 is back again! Sorry for messing it up...If you read it despite the warning._**

_Amy's POV_

I got a nasty surprise that day. After a nice breakfast(scrambled eggs),the surprise came as a letter. From my boss. It said I was fired. "It is Shadow's fault!" I growled, and considered slamming my dear Piko-piko hammer into his head. At least the sun had emerged from the clouds.  
Rouge called me, asking me if we could meet at the mall. "Sure." I said. We agreed to meet there about two hours.

I took a bath before our meeting. The water temperature was just perfect, hot. Very hot. My body relaxed when I immersed myself into the water, I enjoyed the feeling and pretended that my weird problems was solved.  
Some time later, when images of Shadow smiling and winking at me entered my mind, I decided to do something else. "You're nuts, Amy." I told myself. I dried my body and put on a short red skirt, a white jumper and light make-up. I brought my hammer too, just in case I met Shadow on my way.

When I emerged from my apartment I smiled at the sight of a very tired Tails. His tails trailed behind him, his eyes was half-shut. "Hey, Tails!" I shouted.  
"...What?" He seemed confused, like he was deep in his thoughts. Not that it was unusual.  
"Hi, Tails. Are you brooding over some new invention?" I asked innocently, knowing that he would tell me something too complicated for me to understand.  
"No. Er… I gotta go now, see you later." Then he just flew away.  
"Strange." I mumbled and continued my way to the mall.

Rouge was already there when I arrived. For once, she wore normal clothes. Blue jeans and a red shirt. And no make-up.  
We devoted most of our time to the only activity that could cheer me up, besides attacking Shadow with my hammer. Shopping. Both of us bought a lot of dresses, shoes and various jewels. Rouge fell in love with a beautiful ruby ring, It was too expensive for her, but I think that she planned to...take... it anyway.  
I felt a bit guilty, since I was currently unemployed, but every girl has a right to wear new clothes!

After using up my money, we ate chocolate cookies, chocolate mousse, and drank hot chocolate. Well, at least I did. Rouge didn't even touch her delicious chocolate. "What's wrong, Rouge?"I wondered. "Why are you and Tails acting so strange?"  
"Amy... It's Sonic's fault." She said. "He is the only one who's been acting strange these days." I thought I knew what she meant.  
"Pooh! He is together with Sally, so what?" I was over Sonic, and didn't want to talk about him.  
"Not anymore Amy, nobody told you? He broke up with her!" By now, most the people sitting at the tables next to us was listening.  
"Sh, Rouge! What's the problem then?"  
"He stole the master emerald!"  
"WH-WHAT? Tell me all about it." I demanded.

On my way home, I pondered about the unbelievable things Rouge had told me. Why would _Sonic_ steal the powerful emerald? That was so not him. He was supposed to be the hero!  
Suddenly, someone appeared in front of me. As soon as I recognized the person to be Shadow, I slammed my hammer into his head, just as I had imagined. I was pleased when I saw him grimace in pain. "That's for making me lose my job." I told him.  
Then I got an idea. "Shadow, Can you please Chaos Control us to Tails' workshop? It is important."  
"Why not." He said. If Sonic stole the master emerald, then surely Tails would know it. And who could keep up with Sonic if not Shadow? I was sooo smart. At least that's what I thought.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted, and we disappeared in a bright green flashlight.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Another chapter! Yay!**_

"Amy, let go of me." Shadow said. Amy quickly released her grip of his arm and blushed.  
"Sorry." She muttered.  
"How many Chaos emeralds does Tails have?" He suddenly asked her. Amy blinked.  
"What?"  
"How many Chaos emeralds are in Tails' possession?" Shadow repeated.  
"... None of them. Why?" Shadow sighed and narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't lie to me, Amy. How many?"  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Well, I can sense _something_ inside his workshop. It better not be Chaos emeralds, for your sake." Amy gulped and hoped she was right.

Tails saw them approaching. He wanted to yell a warning, warn them to not to walk into Sonic's trap. But he knew that Sonic would kill him if he did. His best friend would kill him.  
The fox watched his friends knock his door, and when he didn't — couldn't — open, they — probably Shadow — smashed the door and entered. Tails' glared at Sonic who smirked.

_Amy's POV_

When we entered the small workshop, I pulled out my piko-piko hammer. The usually warm and welcoming feeling was gone, it was replaced with a strange aura that was dark and ominous. No buzzing sound from computers could be heard, the silence ached in my ears. No happy fox boy could be seen.  
"Shadow! He's not here. Let's go search for him somewhere else." I had no idea why I whispered.  
"Wait." Shadow seemed bothered by something. His ears twitched at sounds I couldn't hear, and now and then he turned around to see if I was still there. If he weren't with me, I would've run home long ago. It was too scary for my liking.

Then we saw somebody hiding in the shadows. "Shadow" I said, my voice quivering. "Look."

* * *

It was Tails. He was tied up. Beside him stood Sonic. He was smirking.

"Sonic!" I murmured, not sure whether I should hug him or slam him with my hammer. Before I managed to decide, Shadow grabbed my arm and shook his head, just as he knew what I was about to do. I felt confused. Then I remembered what Rouge told me earlier that day, that Sonic's been acting strange. Sonic stared at me.

"You!" Shadow hissed at Sonic. "Let Sonic go!" 'What?' I thought. Then I saw Sonic's purple orbs.  
"Hehehe, Shadow you're just as weak as you were when I first met you." "Sonic" said. "You couldn't bring yourself to kill the girl? Pathetic creature."  
"Nobody calls _me_ pathetic and survives." Shadow growled."_Chaos Spear!_" "Sonic" easily dodged.  
"_The ultimate Lifeform_, huh? I think _The ultimate Loser_ fits better!"  
"******!" Shadow charged at "Sonic" while I tried to move closer to Tails. My plan failed. "Sonic" hit my head from behind, and I started to feel dazed. I saw Shadow.  
His ruby eyes was wide open, they watched me in horror as I fell to the ground by a punch in my face. Shadow's eyes changed color. They were jet black. Even the whites of the eyes were black. His black fur was surrounded by a dark crimson halo. I shrank back and was scared stiff by the sight. Another blow from "Sonic" made everything black, and I fell into darkness.

_End POV_

_Shadow's POV_

I couldn't believe that he dared to provoke me. He was very powerful in his main shape, but in Sonic's body he was no match for me.  
Amy tried to free poor Tails, and I was enraged trying to... What was I trying to do? If I killed him, Sonic would die too. If I didn't, he would kill me.

That bastard slammed me into a wall, and while I was...Distracted... he went after Amy. Amy was busy looking for something to free Tails with, she didn't notice_ M_ sneaking up behind her. I could only watch when he hit the innocent girl's head. Her eyes begged me for help.  
Something happened inside me when he punched Amy and she fell. It was like pure energy fueled me, like I had absorbed the energy of the seven Chaos Emeralds. But Amy hadn't lied when she said Tails didn't have any Chaos Emeralds. The energy, the power I felt was darker. I knew that I had turned into Dark Shadow. Amy looked terrified and trembled. That**** hit her again, and she got unconscious.

I couldn't control myself. The monster inside me took advantage of my fury. My body launched a blood red energy-orb at the body of Sonic's, then it was over.

* * *

I freed a very shocked Tails, who immediately flew away. Strange. Then I walked over to Amy, seeing her lovely face beaten up made me want kill the person that did it to her. I carefully shook her and whispered her name.  
The reaction she showed when she woke up was unpredicted. When Amy screamed at the sight of me, her beautiful emerald colored eyes widened in fear, I realized what's wrong. I was still in my dark form. It took me a long while to calm down enough to change back. Amy said: "Where's Sonic?" She saw Sonic's lifeless body and started to sob. "Is he dead?"  
"I don't know." I didn't have a clue about what damage that red attack does. Amy lifted Sonic's left eyelid. His orb was green again.  
"S-sonic..." She sobbed. I checked Sonic's pulse.  
"Amy! He is alive!" I said and was actually glad. She lightened up. "But he needs help." She looked worried again. I sighed. " Let's take him to the nearest hospital. Chaos Control!" And we were gone.

_End POV_

_**R&R!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with...well...other things._**

_Amy's POV_

The morning sun shone in through a window. I sighed. Like in every hospital in Mobius, this hospital had white walls. _So boring. _If I was president, I would paint them pink or blue.  
Anyway, if I renewed the environment around him, I couldn't change the condition of the world's blue hero, my former darling Sonic. Not the doctors, not even Shadow's healing powers managed to awake him from unconsciousness.

A doctor came into the gloomy room. He was a rather young brown rabbit, with big glasses. "Good morning, Miss Rose." He said when he saw me. "This is strange." The doctor mumbled as he checked some devices. " His heart is strong, and your boyfriend has healed most of his other injuries. Still hasn't he woken up yet"  
"SHADOW IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"Really?" He walked away. I stared after him. `Boyfriend?' I thought. `No way!' But I had to admit that Shadow was handsome. And cute. And he turned dark when that guy beat me up. "Stop it, Amy." I told myself.

_End POV_

Shadow was exhausted. He had healed most of the damage he had caused Sonic, and healing other people really drained his energy. All he could think about was that dammit annoying,but sweet, pink hedgehog. His thoughts was usually focused on Maria, but now...  
The black hedgehog was confused. Did he... Did he...Love... Amy? Or... was it a side effect from...from...er...Dammit.  
He heard Amy shout something from Sonic's room."SHADOW IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! 'Guess she doesn't like me.' Shadow thought.

"Hey, Shadow! What are you brooding over? And stop staring at me!"  
"W-what?" Shadow had been so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Amy's voice.  
"You're tired. You should get some sleep." Amy said with a soft voice.  
"I've tried to."  
"When do you think Sonic will wake up?" Her words made Shadow realize, that if Sonic woke up, he wouldn't stand a chance to win Amy's heart.  
"I...don't know."

_Sonic's POV_

I knew someone has healed me. I knew that I wasn't possessed by that disgusting creature anymore. And I knew that Amy was safe.  
My body was ready to wake up, but something kept my mind under control. Shadow. He didn't _want _me to wake up, and since it was him that cast the spell on me, I had to obey. I wanted to tell them everything, and apologize to Amy. She is likely to hate me.

_End POV_

Amy walked over to Shadow and sat down on a chair beside him. Shadow ignored her, ignored his sub-conscious who told him to be nice. "What is that guy up to? I mean... Why does he want me dead?"  
"He never told me. Maybe that faker knows." He hoped that she would leave him alone soon, it was hard for him to so close to her without revealing his feelings.  
"Don't call him that! Besides, why do you think he knows when you don't?"  
"You're obviously not too smart, huh?" He sneered. 'Dammit! Why did I have too be so **** mean?' Shadow banned himself.  
"Sonic used to tell me that when I was younger." Amy said sadly. "You're more like him than you know."  
"I'm nothing like _Sonic."_

An older doctor arrived. "Mr. Hedgehog, Miss Rose." He said and nodded to the two arguing hedgehogs. "Please follow me."

* * *

_Amy's POV_

I think I liked Shadow. So I was afraid of getting hurt again when Shadow began to sound exactly like Sonic. He had never been that rude while talking to me before, I was so upset that I didn't notice the doctors had moved Sonic to another room.

We didn't talk while following the doctor, the silence was awkward. The doctor, whose name was Gilbert, was a white fox. He also felt uneasy, and tried to start a conversation. "Sooo, how are you two and the patient related?"

**_No answer._**

"Um...Nevermind."

We reached a room without windows, at the end of a long corridor. It was dark inside, so I couldn't see a thing. But obviously, Shadow could. "Why did you move him to this place?" Shadow asked.  
"No special reason. It is darker here, so if he wakes up his eyes won't hurt. And... A chaos emerald is in here. It will keep him alive without nutriment."  
"But why not out there?"  
"Because of the risk of theft."  
"..."

I had no idea of why Shadow was so angry, but I figured the hospital would be more peaceful if we left.

_End POV_

_Shadow's POV_

After Chaos Controlling Amy to her apartment, I ran to the beach.

I sat there, still confused over Amy, my head aching. I wanted to tell her how he felt inside, wanted to tell her I loved her. But what if she didn't feel the same way? When Sonic woke up, she would surely chase him again, completely forgetting about me. But there isn't anything to remember, right? I've said nothing nice or comforting to her. Yet. Ah! And that stupid doctor! Keeping a Chaos emerald so close to Sonic! What if he woke up and was still possessed? He could hurt somebody! Why couldn't they just drip-feed as they did with the other patients? _Oh, right, 'cause he's the world's super-hero! He needs special treatment. _Great.

_End POV_

**_R&R!!!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I'm glad that you're honest. I think I mixed up POW(from Sonic Chronicles: The dark brotherhood, the game I'm currently playing.)and POV. Keep reviewing and pointing out mistakes, It will(hopefully)help me improve my writing....On with the story!_**

_Amy's POV_

Shadow got nicer for everyday! Someone had bought red roses and left them outside my door one day, I thought it was him. He also called me everyday to check up if I was OK.

But that doesn't mean he liked me.

Shadow had insisted that they should move Sonic away from the dark room, I have no idea why. When we visited Sonic, he looked pained, like he had a nightmare. We tried everything, even splashing ice cold water at him, but he still didn't wake up. It was just so weird! I noticed that Shadow was even quieter that usual when Sonic was nearby, like Sonic could hear every word. I knew he hided something, but it is always smarter to ask first.

"Are there anything you want to talk about?" I asked Shadow one day, and remembered that I had more or less asked Sonic the same thing.

"No. Why do you ask?" He answered, but looked away.

"I... just got the feeling that you...well..." I didn't know to express myself. What if I was wrong?

"What?" Now he definitely seemed guilty to something.

"I mean... Did you want Sonic to get badly hurt? Did you try to kill him? Is it you who are keeping Sonic unconscious?" I blurted out, almost expecting him to Chaos Control away or slap me.

But he just stared at me. It came as a shock to me, as I realized that I was right. "...I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Why?" I whispered, anger mixed with disappointment exploded inside me, but faded away when I remembered what Shadow told me before. He couldn't control himself in his dark form. "Answer my questions!"

"I think I know how to wake him up." Shadow stated. "But..."

"But...?"

"I'm not sure that I want to."

I didn't know how to feel. Sonic was so close to wake up and give us some clue about that_ M _guy, the only one standing in the way was Shadow. What is his problem? The doctors had overheard our conversation and thought Shadow was using some kind of black magic. Perhaps they were right.

* * *

Life went on, nothing special happened. Cream and Vanilla went to see a distant cousin, Knuckles was in jail for stealing a ruby ring. Tails was missing.

Rouge and I planned to spend halloween together, we decorated her big mansion with scary pumpkins and black bats(lol). Actually, it was Rouge's idea. I felt more for visiting Sonic in the hospital, but Rouge... well she was Rouge. She never gave up. Rouge tried to invite Shadow too, but none of us had his phone number, and none of us wanted to track him down in the cold slushy weather, he was probably in the forest anyway. Maybe Omega could've done it if he wasn't deactivated, but neither Rouge nor I knew how to activate him, and Tails was nowhere to be found. I hoped he was OK.

We were watching a vampire movie, and eating chocolate ice cream, when we heard a noise outside Rouge's window. "What was _that_?" I wondered.

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound as nothing!" I should definitely stop watching horror movies.

"Stop worrying, Am-" Her voice died away when we heard _something _roar outside. "

"Nothing, huh?" I stiffened when _something_ smashed the window. "Rouge, call the police!"

"No. Look at the shadows. It is Shadow!" Rouge growled. "I'll teach him not to mess with ME!" With those words she grabbed a bowl with ice cream and threw it right into Shadow's face, who just managed to shut his eyes.

"Aw... Chocolate. I hate chocolate." Shadow announced. "I guess I deserved it." Then he smirked. "I really scared you, didn't I?"

"You better apologize, or..." I threatened him and took out my piko-piko hammer. He immediately took a step back.

"Put that thing back! I have good news! Rouge, help!" Rouge only imitated his smirk. But I put my hammer back, if his news was about Sonic, I wanted to hear them. And there was greater chances that he would tell me anything if he wasn't unconscious. "Amy, I have decided. You would be happier if Sonic was here, right?" How could he know that I was down? "I'll... try to wake him up."


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: ...?_**

**_Wow, I haven't updated in... 2 months...?!!!!! And this chapter is short...I'm SOOOOoO sorry!!!_**

_Amy's POW_

Rouge was puzzled by Shadow's words and his unusual good mood. We had a lot to explain.

I was very nervous when we arrived to the hospital in the morning. What if Shadow's idea worked? How would Sonic react? Would he be the Sonic I knew? Or...?And if Shadow was wrong? Would Sonic stay unconscious for the rest of his life? There was so many unanswered questions in my mind. Rouge and I sat in a waiting room while Shadow was talking to the doctor who was responsible for Sonic. I could hear Shadow curse and hiss at the doctor when he refused to let him in to Sonic's room. Guess we had to use plan B. That plan involved Rouge. She was supposed to sneak inside at night when everybody was asleep and grab Sonic and the emerald. It would've been a lot easier if Shadow could Chaos Control himself inside, but he couldn't without a Chaos emerald. And if he brought the emerald inside, the other emerald would start shining and attract unwanted attention. Phew. We decided to strike directly at nightfall.

_End POW_

Sonic felt that the wall that had been surrounding his mind was breaking, it didn't feel like he was floating in the middle of nowhere anymore. He searched in the darkness for the thing that'd controlled him, but found nothing. He was the master of his own mind now. Sonic took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. The light of a bright lamp combined with the whiteness of the room dazzled him. No sunlight came in through the small window in the left corner of the room, since the sun was setting outside, clouds covered the sky. 'Where am I?' He wondered, covering his eyes with the _white_ blanket. A strange device lay on a table next to him, it was _white _and would shriek out _'hospital'_ if it could talk. The blue hedgehog sighed. So he was in a hospital. What about Amy? Or Shadow? Were they here too? What really happened?

The confused blue hedgehog got out of the _white_ bed. As every single thing in the room was white or slightly grey, including the walls, Sonic felt like a splash of color on an artist's white canvas. It was not a pleasant feeling.  
A rabbit entered the room. "So, you're awake, Mr Hedgehog!" The doctor exclaimed when he saw that Sonic was standing upright on his own legs, staring at the small window with longing eyes. "Good. Your friends was pretty concerned about you."

"You mean Amy?"

"That pink hedgehog? Yes. She was here with her boyfriend" When the brown rabbit saw Sonic's expression, he smirked. "Oh, she is _your _girlfriend?" Sonic ignored the question.

"Shadow was here too?"

"His name fits him well. And yes, he was here with his _girlfriend_." Sonic began to hate the rabbit. He calculated the distance between him and the window. Surely he should be able to escape? As if he could read Sonic's mind, the doctor took out a red button from his pocket. "If you try to escape, I will call the guards. It's for your own safety, who knows what disease you're suffering from?" But Sonic didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of the claustrophobic _white_ room.

The doctor left the room after checking some devices. Sonic heard a noise from the window, he watched in distrust as Rouge the bat picked the lock and entered with a satisfied smile on her lips. The smile widened when she saw that Sonic was already awake. "Hello, Big Blue!"


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! I kinda lost interest in this fic for awhile... But I promise I will NEVER abandon it! _**

Later, when a confused Sonic and his friends was back at Rouge's mansion, Shadow decided to summarize and clear things up.

_Amy's POV:_

I was fascinated. Never before had I heard Shadow speak that much, and I had to admit that his deep, smooth voice was enchanting. How pity nobody was listening.  
Sonic was half asleep, even though he had been sleeping for days. Rouge was busy arranging rooms for everybody to sleep, and I... I was too confused to listen properly. My head was overloaded with my own theories about these days' events, I knew they were improbable, but I just couldn't get rid of them. Some of them involved that weird and scary guy who's been haunting us, that I had somehow wronged him, and that he was a "normal" foe who simply had to be defeated. Another sinister theory whispered that he was only the beginning of my— our— problems.  
And there was these confused feelings for Shadow...

"Amy?" Rouge eventually called.

"Yes?"

"Um... There is a problem here. I only have two guest-rooms... I tried to make Sonic and Shadow share, but obviously that's impossible." She rolled her eyes at the last sentence. I understood what she was trying to say. I had to share a room with either Sonic or Shadow. My first thought was 'Yay! Sonic will be sleeping in the same room as me!' But then I hesitated. Sonic had a...girlfriend. Besides, he probably preferred to sleep alone, not with his annoying _fangirl_. That left Shadow, I blushed at the very thought. A glance towards Shadow told me that he was thinking the same.

"...I can sleep on the couch, you know." He said in a very un-shadow-like way. Rouge smirked.

"Why can't I share a room with you?" I asked Rouge. Her room was the biggest one, why couldn't I sleep there? She didn't bother answer, she thought that she knew that I maybe liked Shadow... And that I knew what she meant. And what exactly did Shadow know? Nothing. I guess that he was just embarrassed and thought that he knew what Rouge knew. But Rouge didn't know a thing. She only _thought_ that she knew something. Well, luckily, nobody actually _knew_ what _I_ knew. That I... Maybe... was in love with...Shadow? Well, who knew?

_**Perhaps updates will be rarer from here...**_


	12. Chapter 11

Amy was sure that there was someone in the corner of the room. But everytime she looked at it, it disappeared.

After a pretty long dispute, the three hedghogs and the bat decided that Amy would sleep in a guestroom, Sonic would sleep in another guestroom, and Shadow would sleep on a couch. He wasn't too pleased with the decision, but knew that it was far better to sleep there than awkwardly sharing a room with Amy. Deep inside, Amy knew that sharing a room with Shadow wasn't so bad. But she also knew that it was better to keep quiet than confirming Rouge's suspicions.

That's why Amy was now lying in a bed in Rouge's rather big guestroom, in the middle of the night, feeling like an insomniac because of that figure in the corner. She considered walking over to Sonic's room, but she figured he wouldn't believe her. It was quite childish after all. Outside, it was pitch-black, not even the moon was shining. The only lightsource was a glistering Chaos emerald. It's light was calming and-

Wait. A Chaos emerald?

Amy stiffened. Why was one of the very rare gems sparkling in her – Rouge's – room? She brought out her her Piko-Piko hammer from nowhere, leaped out of the bed and almost fainted of fear and shock when she collided with the mysterious someone that she _thought _was hiding in the corner. But it seemed like _it_ had used the emerald as distraction while _it_ got out from the shadows, right in front of her. She shut her eyes, and the poor hedgehog would've screamed if the strange figure hadn't put a hand to cover her mouth. Said hedgehog opened her eyes again... And found herself staring into Shadow's crimson-red orbs.

"You!" Amy exclaimed and slammed her hammer right into his head. Shadow wasn't aware that she would react like _that_, but he guessed that he should've been used to it by now. He rubbed his aching head and glared at her. "What are you _doing_?" Amy growled. "You can't just sneak into someone's room, 1.00PM, and scare people like that!" Knowing Shadow, scaring people was probably his way to have fun.

"Hn." Actually, he had thought that she was asleep. "Why aren't you snoring in bed like every other hedgehog does at night?" Amy narrowed her eyes_._

"Because _someone _decided to act like a... shadow... and hide in my room! And why didn't you tell anyone about the emerald?"

"Well, It was not me. And the emerald is certainly not mine."

His answer sent cold shivers down her back, and suddenly the light fom the emerald didn't feel too pleasant anymore.

* * *

Shadow lit a lamp. As soon as the light reached the corner, they saw something — someone — leap through the window. And it/he/she had looked exactly as Shadow! Amy glanced from Shadow to the window and back again. After a while, she mumbled: "Are you sure that_ that_ wasn't you?"  
Then they noticed that the emerald was still there. "I didn't know that there was a dark purple emerald." Shadow ignored her;

"You alert the others, I go after that lookalike." He hesitated and watched the emerald carefully. "Don't go close to it." He said and jumped out of the window.

Amy stood there as hypnotized by the emerald. It was so perfect, surely it wouldn't hurt if she touched it? Its glossy surface threw back the light so beautifully, and a dazzling purple color filled the room. Something that wonderful couldn't be dangerous, right? It was like it _wanted_ her to-

"Amy! What did I say about not getting close to it?" Shadow's angry voice snatched her back to reality. Suddenly the room wasn't dark purple anymore, and she found herself standing four inches from the mysterious gem, Shadow glaring at her. And how could she not had noticed that the sun was shining outside? Everything was confusing.

"Huh?"

"For how long have you been staring at it?" Amy cringed at his voice, he sounded just like a father scolding his child. But she could swear that there was concern in his usually emotionless eyes. He was worried about her!

"I..."

"Never mind." He was getting weak! Who cared if the pink brat was hurt? Apparently he did.


End file.
